red tears
by ravengrl816
Summary: Raven private poetry book plzzzzzzzzzz review taking flames too
1. red tears

_I scream to the sky, but no one hears me _

_The streets are empty. I walk to find that I'm alone. I'm the invisible ghost that no one can see. I look towards the sky and scream one more time till my voice breaks out and I break down until the rain starts to pound the empty sidewalks and road I fall to my knees as I start to cry the tears become one with the rain. My tears turn red and roll down my face. I rub my eyes but can't see I'm blinded by the red tears._


	2. loneliness

Thanks for the review

Loneliness

Time has passed me by as I sit

On my bed isolated from the world

I like to be alone with quiet

But must I be lonely all the time

This thought has intrigued me and

Now I wonder if you will ever love me

I'm so lonely and only you can

Fix this tonight but I know you

Wont so I give up before I even try.


	3. im tired

_Plz keep reviewing_

_I'm tired_

_I'm tired of this stupid life_

_Always bringing me down_

_I'm tired of bleeding tears _

_As If no one is around_

_I'm tired of the staring and_

_The smart remarks what does_

_Life want from me?_

_Faded pictures lay on the floor _

_Blood covered and old_

_Always thinking of you as if I would die old_

_I plunge the knife in to my wrist_

_And the blood colored tears scream out_

_Shinning threw the blood struct tears are_

_Old memories and now I'm angry_

_Ready I fall to the floor but no one can hear me._


	4. sweet dreams

Thanks for the reviews

I got a question in one of my reviews and I don't even know the answer

Who should raven be in love with?

Sweet dreams

The rain pitter patters on these

Cold empty streets that I walked

Enormous times, I've never felt

Alone like this before before you

Left me falling through the floor

I can't really recall any times that

I acted as If I hated you

But my dreams bare scary thoughts

Of you. These haunt me what have I done

Because sleep seems to be no option

Silently I fall on to my knees and in to

A puddle here's to the sweet dreams


	5. flying high

Plzzzzzzzz review

Flying high

I'll manage with out you

But most times I cry at night,

I pray to the lord to forgive me

For the night skies should not

Be drenched with my tears

But tonight the skies will be

Drenched with my blood

The skies turn openly red as the pain of

My cuts exceed so much and the ceiling is stained

I die quietly as if no one sees me

But there's hope I scream his name

And he answers thank god for Garfield Logan


	6. just maybe

Just maybe

Maybe my life will turn around,

Maybe my life will bring me down,

Maybe my grades will score up high,

And maybe I will soar the sky,

Maybe this cut will end it all,

Or maybe just to the hospital,

Maybe my life will bring me somewhere,

And maybe it will bring me here,

As I sit on this roof ready to fall

I think of how I lost it all

And maybe I'll come down crying instead of falling and dieing.

Yo everyone um…I need reviews desperately plz don't make me beg……..i put this poem in here cuz it seemed right for raven but the part with the grades icouldn't replace it so we'll just have to deal


	7. why couldn't god just love me

All my life I just wanted to know

How and why I lost it all

Am I not good enough for you god or

Am I just another demon?

Couldn't you have mercy on me?

Or will peace leave me

So now I sit in my bed sleepless

With my slit wrist cutting away

Hoping for a brighter day

Listen to me crying now,

As the hot tears stream down,

Everything shatters within

And now everything spins

I sit in my bed sleepless

Why couldn't god just love me?

Ok guys I think this will be the last chapter I think this is the end not sure yet you guys decide by reviewing I got a novel to write


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys thanks for reviewing I decided that I wanted at least two more chapters well……..I got a poem to write

How

I'm in love

With my heart in my throat

In hopes that he'll love me back

But how could he I hurt him I yell

At him I saw a tear he couldn't

Hide and I show mine why this is so hard

He smiles at me maybe he's not so angry

I pull him aside but he flinches

How could he ever love a demon like me?

He whispers something that I didn't catch

He slowly touches my lips

Imp blank what just happened

"I love you bb"

But how could you love me back


	9. my last goodbye

Hey everyone ….. I knowlast poem wasn't like me but my friend gave me the stupid idea im not much for loviedovie poems either this last poem it describes me and raven which is why im giving u the chance to read it

My last goodbye

I sit in my room and watch the rain poor down

My window I used to be in love but all I am now is

Lonely, different and suicidle

Im not standing this life any more

So my last goodbye is to you

I tried so hard just for you

But this is just the way I am and I will never change

So just let me go stop holding my hand and let me walk on my own

I loved you like nothing before now it's time to let go

I slide this knife across my chest

I drop to the floor

Goodbye my love forever and I hold on to my peace


End file.
